


Tonight, I'll Say The Words

by Seblainer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Deviated from show, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The end of the world is upon them and it's time to finally say those three little words. Deviated from show, so don't bitch.





	Tonight, I'll Say The Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing.

Fandom: The 100  
Title: Tonight, I'll Say The Words  
Characters: Bellamy and Clarke  
Pairing: Bellarke  
Rating/Warnings: R. Death!fic, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: The end of the world is upon them and it's time to finally say those three little words. Deviated from show, so don't bitch.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 850 words without title and ending.

*Tonight, I'll Say The Words*

They had been circling each other for nearly four years, ever since they got to Earth. Through many fights and arguments with each other, some of the other 100 prisoners, and through fights with the adults and the other clans. But that was over now. Everything was over. Their time was up. The world was about to burn, literally. But before that happened, there were things that needed to be said. He reached for her hand and took it into his own. Dark eyes met light ones as their eyes locked.

"We've screwed around for far too long, wasting time and avoiding what was right in front of us because we were afraid. But I'm not afraid anymore." Bellamy laughed darkly. "Funny how the end of the world puts things into perspective. I never said anything because I hate the idea of being vulnerable." His eyes took in everything about Clarke. From the way she gripped his hand in a death grip, to the deep scratches on her face from their last fight with Ice Nation, to the pain in her blue eyes, because they both knew everything he said was true.

"I promised myself that I'd do this before I died. So tonight, I'll say the words." Bellamy moved closer on the table that he and the blonde sat on. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Clarke's. The kiss lasted for several minutes before they pulled back to breathe. The black rain started and a loud explosion sounded from far away. They each looked for the source of the explosion and once located, they moved as one off of the table. The black rain was painful and burned their skin through and clothes. They could hear Kane and the others yelling at them, telling them to go back to Arkadia where it was safe.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's do this."

Bellamy and Clarke stood in front of the gates of Arkadia, as the rain pierced through them as they clutched each other's hand. The radiation was getting closer. They didn't have much time until it overtook them and killed them and everything else in its path. The couple locked hands and eyes. The two of them had discussed and dissected the situation for months, trying to come up with another solution, but there was none. It was almost like the radiation was a living, breathing thing, itself. The destruction that it would unleash needed to be contained, the amount of lives taken, minimal.

They had made the ultimate sacrifice for their people and were content with their decision. The two of them would go out together, holding each onto each other and in love. Secure in the knowledge that they were doing the right thing, the only thing. No matter how bad it got, or how much pain they both went through, there was nothing that anyone could say or do that would change their minds. This was what was best for everyone, even though Abby and Octavia were sure to vehemently disagree with their plans.

The rain got heavier and the explosions were just a mile away now. Acid fog had joined the black rain, making the pain that much worse, but it was worth it. There hadn't been enough room for everyone in the bunker. And instead of leaving the decision to Kane or Abby to decide, Bellamy and Clarke had taken it upon themselves to willingly sacrifice themselves, so that no one else would have to do it. It was all part of being a leader. Tough choices had to be made. Choices that they would have to live with, and this was the only one that made sense to either of them.

There had been no tears or fights between them, just a quiet conversation in which they both agreed on what needed to be done for Arkadia to carry on. An easy acceptance of what they needed to do. They would miss their friends and family, but at least their friends and family would still be alive once this was over. And once they were gone, the two knew that Kane and Abby would go back to running things. Bellamy gripped Clarke's hand, when the blonde flinched. Her mother, Abby, could be heard screaming and crying from the doorway of the bunker, begging her to come back and not die like this.

Welts and burns covered their skin, but still they stood there. The pain was unbearable now, blisters formed on their arms, faces, necks, all exposed skin. It felt like someone was boiling their bodies in acid and cutting their skin with knives. Other times it felt like someone was peeling off their skin piece by piece. And though the agony was so bad, neither of them allowed a scream or cry to leave their lips. Not wanting to add to their friends and family's pain. Their breaths came out in gasps now, and as they turned their backs on their home, the fire and radiation rushed towards them like a wave. One last scream was heard from Abby, and then there was only blessed darkness.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
